shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Reveal of the Undead Man, Mutira and Hakushin
The Dragon and Hakushin Somewhere in the east blue, at a Revolutionary base. Many of the its members running here and there, Dragon himself outside overlooking the area, as a few footsteps were heard. ????: Dragon! Dragon: Huh? ????: We are ready, most of the members are gathering in the meeting room. Dragon: Yeah, I’ll be there. ????: I shall be waiting with the others. The man said a long greenish robe and a white turban on his head. Hakushin Okashi, head of the Revolutionaries and is a secret loyalist to Demetrius D. Xavier. Dragon then had come into the meeting room and began the meeting…. Hakushin: That will be all you are all excused. As many of the revolutionary officers got up out of their seats and went their own ways, as Hakushin had stopped in front of Dragon and was ready to confront him. '' '''Dragon:' Huh what is it Hakushin? Hakushin: Dragon? Why haven’t you let me out on the frontlines? Dragon: Huh what you do you mean? I thought you like your position, you’re an officer and you don’t go out on the frontline? Hakushin: I find it annoying; it seems that you think little of me huh? Dragon: No, Hakushin don’t put words in my mouth. You know I need you behind the scenes and not in the action. Hakushin: You little that little girl and boys go out and play? They are still young and with their youth they are just dead weight. Dragon did take a pause, as he looked at Hakushin insulting some of his best members. Dragon: Watch yourself Hakushin, you shouldn’t really look down on those three. One of them is a pirate captain and other ones are still here with us. Hakushin: So? You seem to think of them more than any other members. Dragon grabbed the collars of Hakushin’s robes, as he lifted him up off the ground. Dragon: Listen Hakushin, you better shut your mouth right now and then you wouldn’t be missing an arm. Hakushin:*Pausing* Yes Dragon. To Where Does his Loyalty Belong to? As Dragon released his grip and Hakushin in a silent rage, he walked away back to his own room. As his mumble under his breath about how Dragon doesn’t seem to value his skills. Looking at the young ones with respect than him, even though Hakushin had given years of life to their cause. As Hakushin did have give his report to his allies anyway, he had put on a brown cloak. As he went off out of the base, into an isolated section of the land, as he pulled out a den den mushi. Hakushin: I have nothing really to report but, there is talk among the officers about Mutira. ???: Oh the Tulku huh? Don’t worry about him, God is protecting you Hakushin. Hakushin: Yes, but it does seem that Dragon doesn’t see me as any worth. When can I join you and the crew? ????: Not yet Hakushin, you are more valuable to me and not Dragon, just remember he only likes those who have fighting abilities not smarts. So very soon I will ask you to come to heaven, Hakushin. Hakushin: Yes, that’s all I have for now. ????: Then go Hakushin and just remember that the heavens value you over a Dragon. Hakushin: Yes, I must go now. Hakushin had put the den den mushi back into his sleeve, then putting his grass hat back on and began to walk back to the base. However when he had come into an opened area, mostly a desert like field a few rocks around and Hakushin felt as if he was being watch. Hakushin had sensed something, with a flash an onslaught of blue energy like projectiles had come at him. With a flash, like soru Hakushin had left his cloak and hat, being filled with holes. As he appeared infront of the rocks, he shouted. Hakushin: Who’s there, come out and show yourself? ???: Really Hakushin? I wasn’t behind the rocks heh. A tall and skinny shadow loomed over Hakushin, as he turned around and then uses a soru again to get away from the figure. He knew exactly who this was; he took a shocking pause to see him. He had changed so much, but Hakushin guess that must have been the affects of the Jakumetsu fruit as he asked. The figure in question had a twist grin on his face, as he exhaled cigar smoke from the side of his mouth. As Hakushin grew eye balls on his hands, and a few in the air. Mutira: Whats wrong hakushin are you scared of a undead man hahaha? Hakushin: No, but you would a worth candidate for a new experiment. Mutira: Hah, still about that science shit huh? I told you, I will believe when I see it. Hakushin: Be quiet you arrogant bastard, leave now and I shall pretend I didn’t see you. Mutira: Oh look here I guess we have a hero on our hands don’t we? So Hakushin you want to become a martyr for Dragon and the revolutionaries huh? Hakushin: Where my loyalties lay is none of your concern Mutira: Come Hakushin, you know you aren’t that strong! That’s why Dragon lets you stay behind and let the other children play. Hakushin:... Mutira: I hit the nail on the head, heh. Hakushin then appeared behind Mutira with a sword in his hands, then stabbing Mutira in the base of the spinal cord. But Mutira grabbed the blade, and he kicked Hakushin away into the rocks and through the blade to the side. As he drew one of his guns, pointing it at Hakushin. Hakushin: So..it is true....The world’s most wanted undead man. The Undead Man Back in Action Hakushin trying to catch his breath, as Mutira appeared in front of him again a. Grabbing his neck and lifting him up off the ground, as he held the pistol to Hakushin head. But right as that happened, Hakushin started to seem to shrink or such, out of his robes only floating eye balls were seen. Hakushin had transformed into eyes and only his robes where left. As the eyes started to float around Mutira in a tornado like form. Hakushin: Now Mutira your going to be finished here and now! As Hakushin’s voice cried out and all of his eye began to produce fire balls, energy beams and other attacks all at once at Mutira. As Mutira yelled out Tekkai, his body hard as a rock and using some kind of weird power the attack literally bounce out of Mutira. Hakushin: How? Mutira: it’s easy; it just proves that you’re weak. I mean you humans are at the way bottom of my food chain. As Mutira both of his guns and by using the power of the Iru fruit, he literally fired thousands of energy bullets at Hakushin’s eyes. One by one they began to fall one by one, as the eyes were on the ground and Mutira gave another smile. Hakushin was clearly in pain all of his eyes had been shot at and blinded him. His eyes melted into a liquid like state and from the Hakushin reformed, to reveal what Hakushin truly looked like. As he got up, he was a pure black mass with eye balls all over his body. He had them closed; he was blinded by the energy bullets and in pain. Mutira not even breaking a sweat, what could you expect out one of the most wanted men in the world? As Hakushin started to grow weaker as he began to walk near Mutira. Hakushin: where....is....Demetrius? He would send me aid whenever I was attacked? Mutira: Demetrius? As in Demetrius D. Xavier? Haha, that fools all he would save you? So god he is. Hakushin let me tell you there isn’t any god in this world, but I can show you something worse than hell heh. Hakushin still wanting to defeat Mutira and perhaps if he would defeat Mutira his skills would be seen by Dragon. Hakushin with all of his might in a last resort attack, he had a special bomb made for him. He grabbed onto Mutira and clicked the bomb. As Hakushin held as tight of a grip as he could… Hakushin: If does cost me my life, I will show them that I have given my life and soul to their cause and they didn’t see it. So then Dragon and the others! You will see this and know that I was stronger, now Mutira we will finish this fight in hell! Mutira had a psycho smile on his face as the bomb went off, a giant cloud of smoke and dust. The sound rang across the area, as even it could be felt in the base. As Dragon was looking out again, he had seen it and sensed something wasn’t right. Revolutionary Officer: Sir, did you see that? Dragon: Yeah. Revolutionary Officer: What do you think it is? Dragon: Get some men and we will go and see. Revolutionary Member: Dragon, Hakushin is missing he isn’t anywhere in the base. Dragon: *Thinking* Hakushin was that you that caused the explosion? Revolutionary Officer: Sir what do you want to do? Dragon: Gather so men and we are going to take a look, huh? The Shock of One-Thousand Life Times Dragon also seemed to have sensed another presence alive; he had a bad feeling about it. Meanwhile back at the explosion sight, the remains of only a few people. Mutira just lying there, with his body burned and with the same smile on his face. But someone else also seen the explosion and was sent to investigate it, a young marine. As he hid behind a rock, with a den den mushi giving a report. Marine: It seemed that a battle had went on, there was a set of robes close to what the thousand eye Hakushin Okashi had wore and ………No. Den Den Mushi: Well what else? Marine: I see one of the Kensei XI, Mutira D. Venganza. Ranked Number 1………how could have he survived that explosion? Den Den Mushi: Get out of there! As the marine scout was ordered to do, he quickly got up and ran. But quickly fell back over, face down with a bullet shaped wound through his chest. Den Den Mushi: Hello! Hello! What Happened? Marine :.... As the den den mushi was crushed under the boot of Mutira, as Mutira began to walk away. He stopped and he knows who was behind him. With a psychotic grin, he turned to see that it was Dragon and few of the revolutionary officers, all with a look of shock on their faces. As Dragon picked up a piece of Hakushin’s turban that was all that was left of him. After the shock to see that Mutira had returned again, still having the balls to come back after his first massacre of Dragon revolutionaries. As the air was cold and silent, the two just looked at each other; Dragon seemed to be in some kind hypnotic like state just looking at Mutira had become. Dragon starting to remember what had happened. Flash Back Dragon and a human looking Mutira, seen arguing about something, as the two yelled at each other and the revolutionaries members watching for afar. Just amazed that Mutira had the balls to ask that and even being told no, he still is perusing this matter. '' '''Dragon:' NO! That is my answer and nothing is going to change it Mutira. Now you better go before something worse happens. Mutira: I don’t get it, I am more skilled than they are and yet you pick Kuma and Iavn over me? What did I do so wrong? Dragon: This is my choice and you had asked and you got your answer, NOW GO! Mutira..... Mutira walking away with a change now and Dragon saw it, as he picked up on shortly after he had given Mutira his answer. As he left the room and began to gather a few things and left, but Dragon watching this from the balcony of the base. His arms crossed and, Ivan and Kuma behind with a bit of worry on their faces. Ivankov: Dragon? Do you think he is going to come back? Dragon: No, I doubt it. He was jealous and his whole arrogant and self image, made think I would say yes to his request. Kuma: What was his request anyway? Dragon: He wanted to become my second in command, his arrogant was guiding him. He was skilled but, his attitude is what made me say no. Those are why I have picked you two as commanding officers, but keep on your toes. I feel that we haven’t seen the last of him. End of Flashback As Dragon shook his head and was out of this state and then he had crossed his arm. Getting his calm back and asked. Dragon: why have you come back Mutira? Wasn’t killing my men enough for you? Mutira: Hahaha, you bastard! No I rather enjoy killing anything that moves, not just your revolutionaries. But pirates, nobles and Marines, they all are weak in my eyes. Dragon: You are the bastard here, taking the life of Hakushin! What gives the right to think you can do whatever you please? Mutira: Hahahaha! Was all he had to say as Dragon got mad and looked at him, then again Dragon went into a hypnotic like state. This time he remembered the first time Mutira had returned, this time in a city. Flashback Flames burning, chaos everywhere, with people running and it was a city that was protected by the revolutionaries. Dragon was on his ship and trying to get there as fast as he could, people running everywhere. Many revolutionaries’ members, fighting off someone. As blue energy bullets were fired at them, none of the members were safe from it. Dropping by 2s and 3s, as Dragon seen the sight from the ship and told the helmsmen to go faster. As they got close enough so Dragon could jump off the ship and some of his men, as they ran to the one who was doing this. A figure in a long black cloak, as Dragon jumped up and as rushing to the figure. But in a flash it had disappeared and appeared behind him, as he grabbed him. His face frozen with shock to see that, it was Mutira again. But this time he had changed, his body skinny, pale and looked to be like a zombie. As Dragon managed to break free and jump back, as Mutira turned to him. The shock of that memory through Dragon back to the present, as Mutira began to speak again. End flashback Mutira: So whats wrong Dragon, you don’t like me hunting? Dragon:..... Revolutionary Officer: Dragon! He’s getting away what are we going to do? Dragon just stood there is a strange state, as Mutira had shot the ground and created a big dust cloud where he made his escape. Dragon, remembering all at what just happened. Hakushin’s death and the past crimes of what Mutira D. Venganza had done. Hakushin Okashi, committing a suicide in a final attempt to take Mutira to the grave with him. But Hakushin ended up dying doing what he had loved the most, wanting to experiment to his heart’s content. As the officers, just left Dragon there and tried to go after Mutira. Epilogue About two days later, Hakushin’s death was in the papers. Saying that a high ranking member of the Revolutionaries was killed by “The World most wanted Undead Man”. As one individual was reading, it in his own room. He had taken the paper leaving his room. Walking down a hallway and into his father’s main quarters. Was seen Demetrius sitting on his throne, with missy on the arm of the chair. Tousen: Father, your ally Hakushin was killed by a man named Mutira D. Veganza. Demetrius: Yes, I know of his death I was able to see it with my own eyes. *''pointing one of his bugs''* Tousen: What are we going to do now? Hakushin is gone and we have no other informants within the revolutionaries. Demetrius: Don’t worry my son; I have plans in place to make sure that I am ahead of others. But give a moment of silences for Hakushin, as he now had joined me here in heaven. Tousen: Father what about his killer what about him? Demetrius: Hmmm Mutira huh, I only a bit of him but if he gives me any threats I can easily take him out. Missy: Of course my love, you are god after all heh. Missy reaching her hand on his arm and rested her head on his chest, as Demetrius didn’t care about Hakushin that much to begin with own a pawn in Demetrius’s game.Meanwhile else were in the grandline, the Skull Spade pirates captain. Starrk D. Spade had read the news about Hakushin’s death. Spade: Hey Mistunari, did you hear about a man named Hakushin Okashi? Mitsunari: Yes he was a revolutionary and he was killed by who? Spade: Some dude named Mutira D. Venganza. Mistunari took a pause as he clearly remembered seeing the Kensei 11 and during his time as a Cp agent he had seen firsthand at what one of the most wanted men could do. Mitsunari: Him.... Spade: Something wrong? Mistunari: No nothing, just that I heard that Mutira was some kind of assassin or something. Meanwhile Thomas had come over to Mitsunari and knew he was hiding something, taking a drink from his bottle and sat down. Mitsunari: No it’s nothing Thomas. Thomas: Whatever. At that time Otoboro had come and brought the members dinner, with Fan Rao helping him. The last ones who have heard of Hakushin’s death, on the seas. Aman sitting in an easy chair, taking a tea cup as he read the paper, giving a laugh out. Samhain: Heh, so then eye guy? Your dead huh, I bet Demetrius isn’t really worried about it is he? As the days passed by, the death of Hakushin had made it ways to most of the world. So many different reactions, Ivan and Kuma read this. They felt some anger at Mutira and yet they felt sorry for Hakushin. Even though they weren’t the best of friends with Hakushin. They couldn’t really sit by not having a feeling of anger against Mutira for killing one of their own. As the thousand eyed man, who loved and was filled with love of researching, so much that it killed him. The world thinking that it was Mutira that killed Hakushin, but it was really himself. As Mutira was revealed to be number 1 on the kensei 11, his fear started to grow among pirates to even civilians. As a cross was placed with a white cloth tied to it, was the grave marked for him. Hakushin Okashi a man fueled by research and science had now went to the lower worlds. As Mutira’s reputation is ever more grow and Dragon thought to himself and remembered all of the actions this man had done. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Stories